Chronicles of beyblade: morning woes
by inlovewithlife
Summary: my first shot at humor and beyblade stories.
1. Default Chapter

Me: ok after weeks with writers block I decided to write another fic, thank god for books, I got my writer's block busted thanks to them.

This is my first try at humor so tell me if it isn't good ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any other random stuff that pops up here

THE CHRONICLES OF BEYBLADE

Chapter one: Tyson's morning

Tyson's POV

Kai just cranked up my stereo so loud that I swear people in SOMALIA could hear.

After a rough start up and having Hilary on my ass until I got into the shower, in which I am now, the only joy I think about is my donut waiting at my table.

"TYSON!" Hilary yelled popping out of nowhere, I screamed like a little girl before grabbing a towel and covering myself.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUMPING ON ME, IN THE SHOWER!" I yelled in protest pausing and grinning devilishly "I didn't know you liked me that much" I added as literally steam poured out of the brunette fiend's eyes

----------------------3 minutes later--------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed running like a headless chicken "I SWEAR I WILL **_KILL _**YOU TYSON KINOMIYA! JUST WAIT!" Hilary screamed at me holding an ax over my neck

Oh joy

I rule…

I'm still in the towel

"GUYS HELP ME!" I begged

"Sorry Tyson" Max told me as he laughed, I clutched my towel and pouted, this made him laugh even harder "Tyson get dressed, people are staring" Kai grunted, oh he tried to hide it but he was laughing at me! Like everyone else

HOLD IT

Did he say PEOPLE!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I'M DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED I SAY!

Yep, every single passerby is looking at me as if I was some circus freak.

I proudly or as proudly as I could muster because people were already whistling at me, marched up to the steps and in my "proud" march forgot about the big post on the MIDDLE of my way.

OW! DAMMIT GRAMPS! YOU ALWAYS FIND SOMETHING TO MAKE MY DAY!

Ok, ok, after that little "accident" more like a habit ever since I was ten. I dressed and devilishly sneaked into the kitchen, grabbed the cheese and hot sauce and marched again to the table, as quiet as a snake

"I'm invisible you can't see me, I'm invisible you can't see me, I'm invisible you can't see me" I chanted to myself as I tiptoed down the hall, past gramps and to the kitchen

"I'm invisible and you can't see me, I'm invisible nobody sees me" I chanted snickering and humming along the James bond theme.

Ray stares at me.

I'm invisible! He won't see me because I am the GREAT INVISIBLE TYSON!

"Tyson what are you doing?" Ray asks

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"nothing Ray, just setting up the table" I lie sweetly, he goes back to his work and I glare evilly at him "coughmotherhencough"

He stares at me, and his eyes, I SWEAR, turned red.

Oh joy, I struck a nerve.

To my shock, his eyes go wide and brim with tears.

DAMNIT WHY ME!?!??!?!?!?!?!

Ray sits on the ground and sniffles, I should've known, that reminds him of his mother whom he never knew because he never did and we don't because he never knew them and went to live with Lee and never saw his parents and we won't see them because he doesn't know them

Ok that made my brain hurt

"Ray?" I ask, Ray looks at me and just then literally waterfalls flow down like the Niagara, mmmmmmmmmm the Niagara, it looks like soda, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODA!

I wipe the drool off my face once Kai, Max, Kenny and Hilary a.k.a THE brunette fiend step into the room

After getting Ray calm, eating his delicious breakfast AND getting my mind out of soda can land, meanies I'M _THE_ SODA KING!!

Kai is about to take his coffee, I grin but see him grinning back, suddenly I feel the burn in my mouth

"GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFA ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed drinking tons of water out of the sink, Kai glares at me and sets his valuable coffee mug on the freezer for later.

Now I'm walking around, looking like a water balloon, feeling like a water balloon

Having Kai stare smugly for the whole time, bumping into THE post and battling with the brunette fiend mothering my ass off is the least of my problems, what Kai will do when he figures out what is on his coffee is what worries me.

That's my morning

end chap one

Me: did it suck? Was it ok? Tell me PLEASE? Flames are ok; tell me what you think please!


	2. chapter two: ray, of pancakes and cold s...

Me: I was just thinking about Kai and I know, I'll never make a fool out of him, he's one of my favorite beyblade characters and his chapter will be especially hard! Meanwhile I'll start thinking it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything that randomly pops in here.

Me: now my second chapter: Ray!

--Chapter start--

---------------------------5 a.m. -------------------------------------

(Ray's POV)

(Cue ANNOYING alarm clock buzz)

"I don't wanna get up" I protest groggily as I slap the alarm clock but fail miserably and wind up slapping Tyson's bowling ball instead

"OW DAMMIT MY HAND!" I yell darting from bed to shower and starting my shower, why do I feel I'm forgetting something?

Shrugging I step in and feel the "warm" water just to realize it goes colder, and colder and colder every second until my eyes snap open, flying saucer wide

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE IT'S COLD!

After dressing up and getting that nasty blue tinge off me I run to the kitchen and push max out of it, grab a fire extinguisher, cover up max in the foam and then stop the fire.

I shut the door and turn on the radio; a great salsa song is playing or some remix.

(normal pov)

We see Ray in a pink apron that says –kiss the cat- and dancing, really badly, while running around singing some random song in this case "who let the dogs out"

He kinda too cheerfully puts the oil in the frying pan and pours the pancake mix in it.

(Ray's POV)

I like cooking; it reminds me of the days in which I used to cook in the Chinese hotel.

I slip the first pancake, it goes off well, I do the same with the second one but forget to put the oil in the pan and when I tried to flip it

It just got stuck!

STUPID PANCAKE!

"STUPID PANCAKE! GET OFF THAT PAN!" I yell in frustration.

Picture this:

I, the great calm and collected Ray, am struggling with a damn frying pan! I slide the spatula underneath and push the pancake off onto the roof, right over Tyson's place in the table…oh well, he's a pig he eats anything

After doing breakfast I usually move onto the dishes.

I juggle with pans sometimes when I'm bored before wasing them, which is what I'm doing right now.

The song: "Cant get my head around you" is in full chorus and Kai cranked Tyson's stereo SO loud that the pans fell on my head

Picture this scene

I get hit with a pan and move to one side with a doofus look, get hit with another, have my teeth out now, move to another side and FIVE NOT ONE FIVE PANS fall on me knocking me unconscious.

"I'm invisible and you can't see me, I'm invisible nobody sees me" I hear Tyson chant.

"Tyson what are you doing?" I ask looking at him, I know he's up to something he always is, and I know poor Kai will get something DISGUSTING on his coffee today.

"nothing Ray just setting up the table" he lies and then when I turn back to the dishes he coughs something that reminds me of my mommy!

I look at him for a while trying to glare before sitting on the ground sniffling like a chibi.

After comforting me, I stare and grin at the pancake, dammit it wont fall on Tyson!!!!

"let's train you guys!" Hilary says after the whole hot sauce incident, I nod and set the dishes on the sink.

Everyone's out but when I pass under the pancake

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell when the HARD thing whacks me on my head.

STUPID PANCAKES! I SWEAR THEY HATE ME!!!!

That's my morning

-----------------------------------------end chap 2

Me: ok this chapter wasn't all that good like Tyson's chapter, I just cant find a way to torture Ray like this he IS the voice of reason and we never see him do anything stupid so it was really hard to do

Anyways review please and if anyone has any ideas for any other blader's chapter please they'd be very welcome.


	3. Hilary: of flying alarm clocks and evil ...

Me: ok I'm out of school! So I'll update even sooner, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I still need ideas for the Kai chapter.

Five reviews! I feel so loved; I didn't know I could write comedy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any other random stuff that pops up here

----------------------------chapter 3-----------------------------------

(Hilary's POV)

(cue an alarm clock)

"damn alarm" I curse raising my arm and throwing the alarm clock across the room and as if in cue the door opens, it's Kenny coming to tell me that it's time to get up, my alarm clock hits him square in the face

Heh heh heh

I'm mean

"ok, I see you're up, go hurry up Tyson" Kenny tells me before he turns on his heels and falls face first on the floor, snoring louder than Tyson.

OK to you people who THINK Tyson snores loud, Kenny sounds like a Pig on crack along five mammoths burping! With a megaphone!!!!!

I get out of bed, slipping on my jeans and falling flat on my ass in the hard wood floor.

"I think I deteriorated my attractive" I say as I rub my sore behind.

After a COLD shower…"RAY KON YOU'RE GETTING IT! I WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT YOU**_ HAD _**TO TURN THE HEATER_ ON _BEFORE TAKING A SHOWER! IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS!" I yell at the top of my lungs and get dressed.

Ok, I got that out of my system and Ray's probably on the other side of the house anyways, so I start hyperventilating and slam Tyson's bathroom door open

Ok that wasn't smart but listening to him yell like a little girl is priceless

"I didn't know you liked me that much" he says or something along those lines, I'm going to MURDER him

But he hits my nerves

------------------------------------------- 3 Minutes later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screams running like a headless chicken "I SWEAR I WILL **_KILL _**YOU TYSON KINOMIYA! JUST WAIT!" I yell as the whole team stares, I'm holding a murderous looking ax over his neck

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEAR ME TYSON! I'M THE MIGHTY HILARY AND WILL MURDER YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Soon Max starts laughing, I too laugh my ass off, and Kai snickers, TYSON'S NAKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING WHEN MOST OF THE PEOPLE ARE IN THE STREET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA priceless!

"I wish I had a camera" I express as he "proudly" marches to put on some clothes, he hits the post straight in the middle and turns tomato red with tears brimming, ok I'm gonna burst

He now is walking inside the house like a penguin.

Hold it in Hil. Hold it in.

I'm strong, I'm strong, I'm strong, ok he's gone now.

I'm weak

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Max bursts out laughing before I do, I follow suit, MAN IT WAS FUNNY!

----------------------------end chap 3

Me: I'm so sorry that it was short, probably not funny but I was again struck by writer's block, but I'll keep updating.

Review please


End file.
